Second chance
by EriKl17
Summary: Liz and Avan got the lead role in "Karma" a story about two old friends, with secret feelings for each other that meet after 5 years, both in serious relationships. Will they confess their feelings? Will their love last? Will that be enough? Avan and Liz are perfect for the roles of Alex and Christian, but will they be influenced by their love?
1. It's going to be a long night

**Hey! This is my new elavan story! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**LIZ'S POV**

"Deep breaths. Take deep breaths. It's just another role. If you don't get it, you'll lose nothing. You'll audition for the next movie you'll like. That's what this job is about. You get rejected continually, until you get the role. It's that easy." I was reminding myself hopelessly.

I couldn't stop walking up and down in the kitchen of my apartment. If that could happen, a huge hole would be created on the carpet after pacing for at least ten minutes. But I want this movie so bad. It's the first romance movie I want to be in.

It's a movie called "Karma". I auditioned for the role of Alex Reginald, a 26 year old woman, who is an editor-in-chief at a fashion magazine and about to get married. But then, after almost 5 years she comes upon her first love, Christian Green and her life and beliefs come upside down. I find the concept cute and smart, the typical romantic film. The kind of film I wanted to play in. After "Animal", which is a horror film and then "The exes" which is a comedy, a romance was the next thing added in my to-do-list.

I think my audition went pretty good and there's a chance of getting the role. I'm so nervous though. You know, no matter how well you think you did on something you always have doubts if it was good enough. I continued playing carelessly with my hands while waiting for the phone to ring. They said they'll call around 2 pm! It's already 14:30 and no one called me. Oh my God, I didn't get the part. I'm a failure. I won't find a job. I'm so... And the ringing phone brought me back to reality. My hands were shaking and I was sweating like a sinner in church. A thousand thoughts crossed my mind as I reached for the phone on the counter.

"Hello." A woman greeted me politely.

"Hello?" I said making it sound more like a question.

"Is this Elizabeth Gillies?" She asked in the same tone.

"Yes. This is she." I barely let the words out of my mouth.

"You auditioned for the role of Alex Reginald, right? I'm pleased to announce that you got the part. Congratulations! You did an awesome job out there. The director is really excited to work with you, miss Gillies. See you tomorrow at 9am."

"Um...Thank you. Thank you so much. I'll be there." I hang up the phone. My heart had literally stopped beating. I couldn't breathe. I just stood there in the kitchen thinking of what happened right now.

I got the part! I got the part! I started hoping up and down like a crazy person, without realizing it yet. I took the lead role in a brand new movie. Oh God! But now who could be the male protagonist?

That was when my phone rang again. It was a message from Avan.

_**Jogia:**__ I'm taking you out tonight and I won't take no for an answer. I have to tell you a lot of things..._

I smiled widely. Avan always makes me smile even if he's not with me. What is that he wants to tell me? But first I wanted to tease him a bit. I typed as fast as I could. _"What if I say no though?"_ I wouldn't say no of course but it's always nice _playing_ with Avan. His answer came in less than a minute.

_**Jogia: **__You wouldn't say no, cause you want to see me and find out what I want to tell you. :P Except that, I miss you terribly._

Awww! That was so sweet! How could I say no to him? My relationship with Avan was always kind of complicated. We are very close friends, we hand out together with every chance and we've made out sometimes in the past. But that's it. Nothing more.

I sat on my bed texting him back with the smile not leaving my face. "_You got me! Where will you take me Jogia?" _

_**Jogia:**__ It's a secret. I'll pick you up at 9._

* * *

I don't know why I need that much time to get ready when I'm going out with Avan. It's just that I want to be perfect for him. And hot. Mostly hot! Well, I think I look ok but still. Is it too much? Gosh! I think the black crop top is quite good and so is the pair of dark jeans I'm wearing. My hair is half tied up and my make-up is consisted of a dark red lipstick and smoky eyes. I'm ready... I think.

**AVAN'S POV**

Going out with Liz isn't always easy. I have to constantly remind myself that we're not together, even if we're both singles. That's difficult cause I have to restrain myself again from grabbing and kissing her. Actually, I could do that and she wouldn't say anything because this is just how we act. Kissing each other playfully and hugging and making out at parties. Stuff like that are common to us, but lately we haven't seen each other so it would be a little awkward and it should be. Friends don't act like that.

I was thinking about all of these things before knocking on her door. When she did open it, I saw her and my jaw dropped because of the sight in front of me. She was as hot as hell. The crop top she was wearing showed of her small waist, while the jeans made her legs look endless. Her dark lipstick caught my attention and I couldn't stop staring at her lips. After a few minutes I realized that I've been staring and smiled at her.

"You look so beautiful tonight, it should be illegal." I said, flirting with her. She blushed and looked at me while coming closer to me.

"You think so? You don't look that bad either." She whispered, her face inches away from mine, her eyes never leaving mine. Suddenly, I kissed her nose and she giggled.

"Thanks, Gillies." I told her. "What's up? It's been a long time since I last saw you. I think it's..."

"3 months." We said in unison and looked each other laughing immediately.

"Nothing much. Well, something good happened but I'll tell you when we go where you've planned. But what do you want to tell me?" Liz said full of enthusiasm, grabbing her bag.

"I'll tell you after you tell me." I winked and she linked her arm with mine, while getting out of her house. She closed the door and headed to Lucy.

"Deal. But where are you taking me? You're not going to kidnap me, right?" She joked while going to the passenger seat. I followed her to open the door for her, like always, or so she thought, because I gently pushed her against it instead.

"Hm...I don't know. Maybe I'll do it someday." I said. She didn't expect that but played along with me. My body was against hers and my hands on each side of her.

"But why would you want to?" She asked curiously, while her hands travelled through my chest.

"Because it would be just the two of us. I'd have you all to myself." I answered in a flirty tone.

"Oh. You know, there's a long night ahead of us. Just me and you. We can do whatever you want." Liz said seductively approaching my face. Our lips were almost touching but she kissed my cheek while laughing when I joined her. We got in the car joking and talking, like all the sexual tense of our previous act didn't happen.

This will be a long, long, long night indeed...

**Sooo? What did you think? That's one of my requests. I really liked it so here it is. You can send me your ideas for this new story. Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Dinner

**Here's the second chapter! Sorry it took me that long but I had some problems! I hope you like it! Enjoy... :)**

**Chapter 2**

**AVAN'S POV**

"Shut up. You tell me first!" Liz exclaimed playfully sitting across the circular booth in the restaurant-bar I chose for tonight. The candles on our table made her eyes sparkle even more and I couldn't take my gaze off her, especially when she was smiling like that.

"Ok. There's only one way to sort it out." I told her with a fake serious look. "Rock-paper-scissors." I whispered making her laugh.

"You can't be serious Avan." She searched for confirmation and a sign of truth in my crazy sentence. I looked at her with a smile on my face. "Oh God, you are. You're such a child sometimes." She giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. A move that drove me crazy every single time.

"You know, you are the kid here, Liz. You can't even drink! I'm the adult." I joked and she placed her hand on her chest while opening her mouth, trying to seem offended. I laughed at her reaction.

"Oh, really?" She raised her eyebrow and caressed my leg with hers under the table. "This 'kid' can do things you can't even imagine." Ok, that was quite arousing. Our eyes locked and I bit my lips, when she stopped looking.

"Let's do it." I said and she looked at me with surprise.

"Wh- What?" She asked confused.

"Let's play rock-paper-scissors." I answered.

"Oh! That!" Liz responded and at this moment I realized that my words were misinterpreted.

"Someone has a very dirty mind." I teased her and she blushed. "Or maybe that's your discrete way of telling me you want to have sex with me." I continued.

"Or maybe that's your discrete way of telling me YOU want to have sex with me." She said and winked at me. Oh my God. What's that supposed to mean? So, she wants something more from me or not?

"Maybe. So are you ready?" I changed the subject and hid my hand under the table. She did the same and nodded yes.

"Rock-paper-scissors." We said in unison.

"I won!" I said happily. "Ok, I got the leading role in a new movie."

"Oh my God, Avan. Yes! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" She said and stood up to approach me. She sat on my lap and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my hands around her bare waist, enjoying my fingers on her exposed soft skin. She should wear crop tops more often.

"Thanks, Liz. You are the first to know, by the way!" I told her and she looked deep in my eyes.

"I am? I feel honored right now, Jogia." She grinned widely, while brushing her hair off her face and behind her ear.

"Now it's your turn Gillies. Spit it out!" I joked.

"I wanted to tell you the exact same thing. I'm starring in a movie too." She stated.

"What? That's amazing. Congratulations darling!" I said and hugged her again. I could find excuses all night long, if I get to touch or hug her.

"What movie?" We both said at the same time.

"Karma." I said when she said it again.

"What?" She shouted. I just stared at her.

"You know the movie I'm in?" I asked.

"No, that's the movie I'm in." She responded shocked.

**LIZ'S POV**

"Wait. What? Are you playing Alex?" Avan asked me.

"Yes! How'd you know?" I backed a little so I could face him.

"I'm playing Christian." He answered.

"Seriously? Gosh. That's... that's..." I couldn't find words to describe my happiness.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed in a happy tone, finishing my sentence.

"We'll be co-stars again." I whispered in his ear.

"We'll be an onscreen couple again." He added and caressed my hair gently.

"Yes, we will." I said seductively and stood up sitting back in my sit.

"I still can't believe it." That was amazing. I'll be working with my closest and hottest friend. What else should I ask for? All the anxiety I had for tomorrow, is gone. That's the best thing that could happen to me.

"So, tomorrow is our first meeting. At 9, right?" Avan said, picking up his glass of wine and taking a sip.

"Yup! Are you ready?"

"Now that you told me you'll be my co-star I feel so ready. Let's drink to that." He told me cheerfully raising his glass, while staring at me.

"You don't wanna be wasted for the big day, Jogia, don't ya?" I teased him and raised my glass as well.

"Oh come on, a glass of wine has never hurt anyone." Avan commented.

"That's right. So, cheers."

* * *

Our night went by with us joking and talking about our new roles. I think we look good together as a couple on screen and that there's chemistry between us, so that's a plus. Maybe that's why they gave us the roles. Because if there's something Avan and I have, that's chemistry. It's like we are the same and quite the opposite, like we can think what the other's thinking and we work like a well coordinated clock. We never had a problem working together, so I think this is going to work!

Although, there are some heated scenes in it and I don't know if that could ruin our relationship with Avan. I mean, we've kissed many times for Victorious but that's different. Victorious was a kid's show and we had to keep our bade relationship on a platonic level. This is completely different. It's a romance movie with a more mature content. That's the only thing that I'm thinking off. Anyway, I'll have a chance to be with him and kiss him again after a long time...

What? What did I just say? I know I'm attracted to Avan but I've never felt like that. It's just a game we're playing. Or _were playing _a couple of years ago. We're both grown-ups now so we have to behave like it.

"Hey! What are you thinking?" Avan asked me. I shook my head and realized where we were. We decided that another drink wouldn't harm us, so we went at the bar of the restaurant to celebrate for our roles. He was standing next to me with his hand around my waist. I liked his hands on my skin so much, it felt like I was burning every time he touched me. This time is one of them. I'm on fire. Maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's his hands, maybe the fact that we're both single, or I don't know what else, just the fact that he's here, but I can't take my eyes off his lips. He notices and starts to caress my waist, moving his hand up to my back, under my blouse. That just gives me goose bumps. I close my eyes for a brief moment and turn to face him, thanking God that it's too dark here.

"About the movie." I smile at him. "You know... it will be nice working with you again."

"I know. I couldn't agree more. I think you're the best person for the role. When I read the whole script I thought that you would be awesome, without even knowing you auditioned. You have so much in common with Alex." He said, his hand never leaving my back.

"I think that too! That's why I auditioned. You're not so different from Christian either. You're both hopelessly romantic and sweet but you can also be quite the _opposite_... There are some more intense scenes..." I tried to make him tell me what he thinks about _the scenes_.

"Yeah. Pretty good scenes actually. I think I couldn't ask for a better person to shoot these scenes." So he said he _wants_ to shoot them with me and that he's ok with it?

"Aha." I'm speechless. What can I say now? Is he flirting with me? He always does, but that's a little different. Liz, don't panic. Don't panic. "You're so cute, Avan. I'm glad for that too." I say without a second thought, when I realize that he's staring at me.

* * *

"Should I pick you up at 8:30?" He asks politely, while we're in the car outside my house. He wants to pick me up, now. Ok. Things are getting weirder and weirder.

"Yeah! Why not? I'll be waiting. Goodnight, Avan!" I say and kiss his cheek softly.

"Goodnight Liz."

* * *

**That's it for now! What did you think? I'm happy to write requests for this story! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to REVIEW! :D**

**Kisses!**


	3. Meeting the new cast

**Hello guys! I'm so so so happy and that's because of you and your wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you're reading this story and you seem to like it too. I tried to write this chapter a little faster and I think I did! I really believe that this "sexual tension" exists between Avan and Liz so I try to make you see it the way I do! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 3**

**LIZ'S POV**

"Oh my god! Can you believe it we are here?" I tell Avan in a whisper. We're both sitting in a big room for our first table-read. He's sitting next to me and takes my hand in his under the table, before whispering back to me.

"I can't. Are you nervous? Cause I know I am." He points out looking at me with his big brown eyes.

"Nuh... You're here so that's a piece of cake! We'll make it!"I say cheerfully. Then the door opens and our director comes in. We've already met the rest of the cast. Most of them are new actors. There's my on-screen husband-to-be, Avan's other on-screen girlfriend, our two best friends and others. They all seem really nice.

"Hello everyone! I'm so glad to see you all together for the first time. I hope we can all work together and have an amazing result. Welcome at your new set!" The director, Joan, a petite woman around 40, takes her seat and smiles to everyone. After we said hello and thanked her she continued.

"So, today is our first table read, but first I'd like to read the synopsis of the movie. Then I'm going to explain this scene. To begin with, Avan, Elizabeth, you are playing the roles of Christian Green and Alex Reginald. You two are friends from high school but left for college. Alex becomes the editor-in-chief for a fashion magazine in Los Angeles and Christian is the president of his family's company in London. After 5 years, Christian comes back to LA to take over the other company and meets Alex accidentally at work. They have to collaborate and work together since Avan's father wants to buy the magazine. They spend time together and realize that they like each other. Although, Alex is going to get married in 6 months with David..." She points at Ben, my other co-star who smiles politely.

"... and Christian is in a serious relationship with Samantha..." She points at the blonde girl who's sitting at the other side of the table, Pauline. "So as not to procrastinate any longer they end up having an affair. That's the summary."

Avan and I look at each other when she says the word "affair".

"Now, about this scene, Alex and Christian meet at her office, for the first time. They're both surprised and a little nervous deep inside, but most of all, happy seeing each other. So is everyone ready?" Joan asks us and we nod yes.

The read-through ends successfully. It is said that it's just as important as the auditions, since the producers and directors can see if the cast and the lead actors can work efficiently together. It seems like we did! Firstly, it was so awkward but after five minutes I got in the role. I was Alex. I tried to feel like her...Her happiness meeting with Christian, her trembling voice while facing him, her uncertain behavior towards him. The other actors also did a good job, saying their lines.

"You were awesome there McGills." Avan comments while getting out of the room.

"So you mean that usually I'm awful but today I just got lucky?" I respond, imitating Jade's voice. He starts laughing immediately and I can't help it but laugh as well. That's when Pauline comes to us.

"Hey guys, I'm going out with Ben, Lucy and Josh, you wanna come?" She asks politely when we stop laughing.

"Hey...Um, yeah! Why not? That would be great. Right Liz?" Avan turns to face me smiling.

"Yeah! It would be." I'm forcing a smile trying to seem kind and polite.

"Perfect! We're going at this new restaurant, which is just a block away. The boys just went there to get us a table. Lucy and I will get our stuff now. Meet you there?" Pauline says in her happy high-pitched voice.

"Yes! See you!" I respond and she leaves.

"Ok. God, making friends all alone would be so difficult." I whisper to Avan while walking towards our dressing rooms. "You know I'm not that outgoing with someone I don't know."

"I've noticed." He jokes and I give him a death glare. "Liz, you'd do great by yourself. You're a great person. Plus everyone would want to be your friend."

"You think? Thank you. I mean...I don't know it seems so hard to be around people. Gosh, I'm weird." I say in a sad tone. But it's true. It's so weird to meet new people who like my sense of humor, my perspective on many things and my taste in almost everything.

"You are. But that means I am too because we're hanging out together." Avan adds.

"Except that, I think she's a little creepy."

"Why would you think that? Pauline seems harmless." Avan grins at me and I link my arm with his.

"Because she hasn't stopped smiling since she got here. That's scary." He burst out laughing.

"You're so right, Liz! That's true. She looks cute though." Avan says and I almost choke. What? He finds this blondie cute?

"Then ask her out!" I exclaim trying to look like I don't care, but I utterly fail to do so. "You know who else is cute? Ben." I answer to my question without even waiting for him. Avan just stands there looking at me intensely, till he starts laughing again, but this time, at me.

"What is so funny?" I ask miserably, crossing my hands over my chest, like a 5-year-old, which is so not like me. I guess I just act stupidly around Avan.

He approaches me and places his hands on my cheeks, making me face him. Our proximity almost kills me, cause I don't know if I can resist those lips for any longer. We stay like this for a while. I'm sure he's going to kiss me, so I slightly part my lips. Instead he kisses my temple.

"I like it when you're jealous." He tells me with his hoarse voice and his fingers caressing my face. I want to kiss him so badly right now, but I shouldn't, so I _wear_ my playful face again and take a step back.

"I wasn't jealous Jogia. You're so full of yourself!" I tease him and keep walking in the hallway. Then he almost runs to me and catches me from behind. He starts spinning me around with his hands wrapped tightly around my waist and I laugh at his action and because I really like him so close to me.

"OMG...Stop, Avan!" I yell at him still laughing and he stops. He doesn't leave me though. On the contrary, he pulls me even closer so as my back to be pressed against his chest and my ass against his crotch. I can feel how excited he is, something that's not bothering me at all, since I feel equally turned on. His hands softly rub my stomach and his lips reach for my ear to whisper.

"In case you didn't know, you're the most beautiful woman in this set." He bites my neck and returns to touching my ear, when I shiver. "I wouldn't lay eyes to another woman, but you." I can easily melt now, or pass out, or something. Most of the time I have something to say. Well, not this time. I just stand here speechless, frozen and feeling hot.

**AVAN'S POV**

"Let's go now. We're already late." I manage to say and I don't know where I found the courage to do that, because having the girl you've been thinking about for the last 4 years pressed against you isn't exactly easy. She knows though, how I feel, since I have some let's call them...some physical symptoms...

When I loosen my hold a little, she remains there breathing heavily.

"Yeah! Let's go." Liz says grabbing my hand and leading me outside the set.

**This is the end for now! :D Did you like it? What else do want to happen between those two? Don't forget to REVIEW to let me know! (The rating is so going to change) :P Thanks for reading!**

**Kisses!**


	4. Start of something new

**Heeey! How are you? I saw your reviews and was on the verge to cry! You guys are so sweet! I'm so happy to see that you all like my story so far. That means the world to me! And seeing you like it I try to update faster! This is chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**AVAN'S POV**

A few minutes later we are sitting in a table with Pauline, Josh, Lucy and Ben. They are quite funny actually, something I didn't expect to be honest. Liz seems to like them too and I'm so happy she does, cause after all it's hard to make new friends and be in good terms with your co-stars. So far everything's going great. We've been talking about our lives and trying to get to know each other.

I can't forget though, Liz's body pressed against mine and her scent. I don't know what got into me and where I found the strength to do so. I just wanted to. I had to. It's so hard to have someone so beautiful and breathtaking like Liz and can't touch or kiss her. Her hand on my knee brings me back to reality and I lean towards her.

"Are you ok?" She simply asks in a whisper. Her lips are close to my ear and her hot breath tickles my neck.

"I'm ok. Are you having fun?" I continue, staring deep in her eyes, while keeping my voice low, so no one but her can hear.

"Strangely, yes. They are great." She answers smiling and I can't help it but smile back at her.

"Do you wanna come over after we leave? We can watch a movie if you want, or just hang out. I'll drive you home...If you want to leave!" I add seductively, hoping she's going to say yes.

"Hm...you can't get enough of me today, Jogia." Liz responds flipping her hair gracefully, exposing her neck and shoulder, which I find tempting. I touch her bare skin softly, with my hand resting on the space where her neck meets her shoulder and she shivers, while looking up at me sexily.

"No, I can't. So, is that a yes?" I say as I caress her neck with my fingers, never breaking eye-contact.

"Yes." She responds immediately.

"Hey, you two lovebirds." Josh's voice interrupts us and everyone turns to look at Liz and me. I take my hand off her and we turn to face the others.

"You're so cute together." Lucy exclaims, with her head on her palms.

"Yeah. How long have you been together?" Pauline asks.

"Wow... Slow down." Liz stops them, grinning.

"Actually, we are not together." I add.

"What? But you look so close and cute." Lucy responds with a disappointed look.

"Cause we _are_ close." Liz tells her and glances at me.

"Yeah, we are best friends and we know each other for 5 years."

"Ok. It's a pity then..." Pauline points out and the others seem to agree. I can feel Liz shifting uncomfortably next to me. An awkward silence takes over and we don't say a word for a while. Thankfully, that's when Ben's phone rings and he gets outside the restaurant to pick it up. His comeback brings on a new subject to discuss and the awkward atmosphere vanishes as we all start talking about work and the other actors.

**LIZ'S POV**

Almost an hour later Avan and I are in his house. I leave my bag on the table next to the door and jump-sit on the couch, bouncing.

"So... what have you in store for me?" I ask happily, rubbing my hands together.

"Let me see... The usual? Food, movie, sleepover?" He tells me, approaching the couch.

"Sounds awesome." I agree.

"I'm going to get changed. Do you have anything to wear?" He asks me heading to his room.

"Actually, no." I say following Avan.

"Ok, then. How about this?" He tells me, raising a simple grey t-shirt I've seen him wear before.

"Perfect!"

"Do you need pants or something?"

"No, it's fine. I'm good, thank you. I'm going in the bathroom to change." I inform him and storm into the bathroom. I'm spending the night with Avan...How awesome is that?

As I step in the bathroom, I take off my clothes and bra, so now I'm left with Avan's shirt and a pair of black lacy boy shorts. I get out a couple of minutes later and look at Avan who's wearing a white t-shirt and dark green pajama pants. Damn, he's hot.

He looks at me, without talking. His look goes from my legs up to my chest and face till our eyes meet.

"Where are we going to watch the movie?" I ask sitting on the bed.

"Here, in my bedroom. The DVD player in the living room is broken. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, awesome."

"You can pick the movie and I'll bring some snacks from the kitchen." He says and leaves me alone in the room.

"Ok." I say and grab a pack of movies I see next to the TV. I choose one and put it in the DVD. I grab the remote control and lay on his bed.

**AVAN'S POV**

God, she's so hot, I don't know if I can control myself. My t-shirt on her is so hot, especially now that she's not wearing a bra. Is she doing that on purpose? It's so short that it barely covers her ass, so I can see her lacy underwear.

I grab everything I need and get into my room, only to find Liz lying on my bed, which is the sexiest sight I've ever seen and to not forget, every man's dream. Her shirt has risen up a little and I can have a perfect view of her endless legs. Without talking I go closer to the bed and give her a bowl with some fruits I know she loves.

"Thank you, Avan. Always so sweet." She states, making me smile.

We fix the pillows behind us and press play. Liz is really close to me and the only place I can rest my arm is around her shoulders. So that's what I do. In return she leaves the bowl and snuggles with me, her hand on my stomach and head on my chest.

A few minutes pass and I can't stop staring at her. She looks so peaceful and gorgeous that I can't take my eyes off her. The rest of the movie goes by like that. Me staring at her, not watching the movie she choose, Liz glancing up at me with a smile.

In the middle of the movie, she moves her hand slowly under my t-shirt and starts caressing my abs with her fingers. How can I restrain myself when she's doing that? Is that on purpose too? When the couple in the movie starts making out and things get heated...like a lot heated I can't help it but feel kinda turned on. Liz notices and giggles.

"Is everything alright Mr. Jogia?" She jokes and looks from my crotch up to my eyes.

"Oh shut up, Liz. Like you're 'alright'." I say almost laughing.

"I'm fine. You're just easily turned on." She responds sitting up on the bed, with her hand still on my stomach.

"Oh, yeah? Ok, let's see that. Will it take longer for you miss Gillies?" I raise my eyebrow playfully.

"Ok. It's a bet and it's so on!" She says full of enthusiasm and sits back on me like she did before. Since it's on...

The sex scene in the movie continues so I take my chance and get up to take off my shirt. Liz looks at me surprised with a look full of lust and sits a little further this time, but still next to me on the bed. Our shoulders are touching and I can feel her eyes on me. No one moves or talks for a moment, until I touch her hand lightly. I massage her palm and I can see she feels something, from her heavy breathing because of our proximity and contact.

I lay on my side and start looking at Liz intensely. She glances at me unsure of what I'm going to do and I run my hand through her legs and reach for her shirt. I lift it so I can see her belly, while she's just looking speechless.

I sit up and grab her legs dragging her closer to me. She seems surprised but doesn't move. I lean down and start kissing her thigh softly, leaving kisses here and there till I get to her stomach. Her hands had already found their way to my hair and pull them so hard that a moan escapes my lips.

She makes me stop and hovers above me. She kisses my neck roughly, biting and sucking. Her right hand is still through my hair and the left is rubbing my chest. I can only enjoy the moment but I want more...

I lift her head up and kiss her jawline and chin. Then all of a sudden, our lips crush. At first, it's just a peck but after that I bite her lower lip to make her part her lips, something that I manage. I let my tongue explore her mouth and she moans while kissing. Before pulling back she licks my lips and looks at me. Suddenly, after realizing what happened she gets out of my bed.

"Oh my God. This shouldn't have happened." She sounds frustrated and runs her hand through her hair.

"Liz, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted it too." I say and go closer to her. She stops me with her hand and takes her pants to wear them.

"I'm sorry. We can't do that. I don't wanna fool around. I like you. A lot. You're my friend though, and my co-star we can't risk that. I'm sorry Avan." She storms out of the room with her shoes and bag in her hands.

**This is the end...What do you think? Did you like it? I hope you did! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! For once more I'm up for any request of yours (for this story)...**

***sending you hugs and kisses***


	5. In the elevator

**Chapter 5**

**AVAN'S POV**

It's been already a week and I haven't spoken to Liz since our kiss. We've been rarely rehearsing and always with the presence of others, we have been shooting the scenes we had together and the whole situation screamed _weird_. Even our co-stars realized something happened between us. They just thought we had a fight or something and not that we kissed and she left me alone in my house, which is something that I still can't figure out why.

God, she kissed me back, she responded...Why did she leave?

That was the question that had been tormenting me for the last week. I couldn't believe it. She just left and didn't even text or call me. She knows me. She knows that I would never hurt her. She was afraid of ruining our current relationship and that this would affect our work. I can't say she's not right, but we could make it work.

I have to make her see that. I shouldn't end things like that. I won't stay here doing nothing. If she doesn't talk to me, I will talk to her. Yeah! That's it! I just have to approach her and be clear.

"Avan? We're about to film the next scene." Ben informed me, outside my door.

"Ok. I'm coming." I said and got out of my dressing room.

**LIZ'S POV**

"Liz you're almost ready." Brittany, our make-up artist told me. I've been talking on the phone with Ariana, for at least an hour. I had to tell her about what happened with Avan. Although, I haven't mentioned his name so as Brittany not to understand about who I'm referring to.

I'm so exhausted right now, that I can't wait to go home. In this way I won't meet Avan and act weird. After _that night _we haven't talked at all. Our scenes were a little awkward but that was good in some point because our roles were supposed to act weird around each other. We have almost filmed half of the movie. We've shot Alex and Christian's meeting, a few scenes with our _partners, _scenes in the office and a walk in a park, where Alex and Christian realized how they feel about the other, but stayed silent. All of them were great, but the bad thing is that the kissing scene is so close and I don't know how that could be.

"Everything that happened a week ago was wrong, not the kiss, but my behavior. Ari, I wanted to kiss him so much, which I did, but then I started thinking, _What if this ends up badly_, like what happened with Eric." I continued my monologue, whispering.

"Baby, that won't happen and you know it. He was just a jerk. It was just a bad choice." Ari commented, trying to make me feel better.

"Ari, we were dating and everything was great, but when we broke up it was so uncomfortable with everyone. You know that. I didn't even want to go to work. You were the one who forced me to go. I don't want that to happen with _him_." I added frustrated. I just hope Brittany doesn't pay attention to my conversation. "Plus, we shouldn't forget what happened with other celebrities, who were working together. Most of them end up breaking up because of the rumors wanting them to date for "promotional reasons", the paparazzi following them everywhere and the pressure of work and you should know that better than anyone." I pointed out when Brittany got outside the room.

"Oh, shut up. That's bullshit. Avan is not like that and you really like him and he really likes you." She yelled at me.

"But that's the reason why I wanted to keep our relationship in a different level. Because I like him and he's also my friend. We are all friends. You can't date a friend." I lowered my voice once more, when Brittany came closer to me.

"You have to stay still for a bit." She told me and I obeyed, when she started applying mascara.

"And...we're done." Brittany said putting her brush down. "You look gorgeous." She added.

"Thank you, but you made it happen." I told her smiling. "Thanks again." I exited and headed to the set downstairs, in a hurry.

"Sorry, I had to finish my make-up." I apologized to Ariana.

"Don't worry stupid kid. Now, go talk to Avan. Or at least stop avoiding him. Tell him how you feel. Nothing's wrong, sweetie. You look so cute together." Ari stated happily.

"Ok, I'll try. I gotta go now. I love you little squirm."

"I love you too. See you." We said and hang up. I walked to the elevator and got in. Just before the doors close though, I see a hand blocking them. The doors are opening again, only to show me Avan, who's breathing heavily, possibly because of running to catch the elevator...or me. Ok, I said I was going to talk to him but not right now. I said it just 5 minutes ago.

I pretend not to be bothered by his presence and just stare into space. I try not to talk or look at him, but my plan isn't working.

"Hey. Finally, we're alone." He states, staring at me with a playful look on his face.

"And why did you want us to be alone?" I asked in the coldest tone I could manage.

"Because, we were in the middle of something and then you left and didn't finish what we started. Or even talked about it." He said looking confident and sad because of my reaction.

"Now, it's not the time." I didn't want to deal with it now. What would I say? I know I hurt him, but that's for the best. Thinking about all this though, is so hard when I have these cute puppy eyes, looking at me.

"Oh, just stop. It never is the right time. So now you're just gonna listen to me." He said and pressed the stop button of the elevator, which stopped abruptly.

"Avan, what did you do. Press it again." I said panicking and went to press the button myself. Instead his strong hands got hold of mine and he pushed me against the wall. He was so close that I had to look him in the eyes, while his scent flooded the elevator, making me feel dizzy. No, I don't think it was because of the scent, it was because of the desire to kiss him and never let him go.

"Why did you run?" He said with our lips inches apart. I gulped and made a great effort to answer.

"I had to. Being together will ruin everything."

"That's stupid." He responded almost laughing.

"Sorry if you think I'm stupid." I said angrily and tried to push him off me. He just held me tighter, bringing our bodies even closer.

"I didn't say you're stupid. Just your response. Anyway, if you didn't want something like that to happen, why were you playing with me, trying to seduce me and kissing me back?"

"I thought it would never go that far." I said and looked away. "And I responded because I liked it, but that has nothing to do..." His lips touched mine making me stop talking. We started kissing and he made me part my lips but I didn't. On the contrary, I stopped him and pushed him once more, something that didn't have results at all.

"Can you stop doing that?" He seemed angry.

"Stop doing what?" I yelled at him.

"If I kiss you, you have to kiss me back and don't leave or stop. At least for once. You just said you liked it." He took a step back and I took my chance to push the button. Although, he came fast enough to pressed it again. I pressed it again and for a while we were "playing" with the button.

"Ok. What do you want me to say?" I said frustrated and defeated.

"Liz..." He said and cupped my face. "I know you are afraid. You think I'm not? I know you think that what happened with _him_ will happen again, right? I know that this could ruin our friendship or even the movie. But I'm a hundred percent sure that it will be different with us."

"How'd you know, that was what I was afraid of?" I asked innocently, but I really didn't.

"Because I know you too well. Maybe better than you, sometimes." Avan said and went to stand against the opposite wall of the elevator, making me think about what he said. I stayed still for a couple of minutes. He meant it. Everything will be ok. I have to move on. This bad experience shouldn't haunt me forever.

Without thinking about it again, I run to him and kissed him hard. At first he was so surprised that didn't respond, but that was just for a second, cause then he grabbed my hands which were attached to his neck and started nibbling on my lips. I moved my fingers behind his neck to give him more access and I almost gasped when his tongue split my lips. The kiss deepened and he placed his hands on my waist.

His mouth travelled down to my jawline, licking and kissing, till he got to my neck. I let out a whimper when he left a hard bite on it and started sucking the spot hungrily. I continued enjoying the moment when he got slower and softer with his warm and smooth lips brushing against my neck. My hands had somehow ended on his chest, where the first three buttons of his shirt were already undone. I rubbed my hand on his bare chest and he returned to my lips. This time I explored his mouth feeling his hands travelling through my body and sliding under my blouse gently.

He unbuttoned all the buttons of my blouse, which was enough so as my bra to be expose. He stopped and starred at me seductively and kissed my chest making me moan. In return, I run my hand down to his torso and squeezed his ass. He twitched and sucked on my chest and just when he was about to unclasp my bra we heard voices outside the elevator and a few seconds later a bell, a signal of the doors opening...


	6. I want to be with you

**Hey! That was quick, wasn't it? :P I tried cause I really wanted you to read this chapter. So, after reading this, you'll realize that the rating changed. I did that cause most of you were asking me to change it. I just hope you like it! I also want to thank everyone for the reviews and especially: _heartaches,_ _person, BadeShipper4Ever, Christina and ipek _for reading and reviewing every chapter! Seriously thank you! Enjoy...!**

**Chapter 6**

**LIZ'S POV**

The doors opened just in time for me and Avan to fix our clothes, though we didn't have much time for our hair as well... Strands of hair were falling from his now very messy ponytail, his lips were red from my biting and a small purple-like mark was starting to form on the side of his neck. I can only imagine that I wasn't in a better condition.

We were still standing close but it seemed like we were examining the control panel and nothing more.

"Guys, are you ok?" One of the mechanics said while standing outside the elevator.

"Thank God! I thought I'd die in here. Thank you so much for fixing the problem." I said and burst out of the elevator doing my best to seem terrified from our experience. Being an actor has its benefits after all.

"Yes. Thank you so much. Was there a power cut?" Avan told the man who was examining us, keeping up with me.

"No, there wasn't! Maybe it stopped because of a short circuit. But are you sure you didn't do anything? I mean maybe you pressed the 'stop' button by mistake." The man continued and we nodded no.

"Thank you so much, again. And how did you find out we were in the elevator?" I questioned him. Who was the one who ruined my perfectly hot moment with Avan?

"Oh, they were looking for you on set and couldn't find you, so Brittany said she saw you getting in the elevator. Then I saw it was stuck and came here to fix it." He responded.

"Thanks for your services. She's claustrophobic, you know." Avan added and came beside me, placing his hand on my waist and leading me to the set.

"Oh my God. We were almost caught." I exclaimed when we were alone.

"Caught? Doing what?" He asked playfully and brought me closer to him.

I stared deep in his fiery eyes. I could see a glint in them, something I never saw before. _Confidence_. He knew it. He knew I wanted him as badly as he wanted me. He knew that if he kissed me I would give in. _Desire_. As usual, he was eating me with his eyes. Travelling through my body, making me want to kiss him again. _Happiness_. He wanted me to say I liked him. He needed me to kiss him and he was so glad I did. And last, _love. _Not the typical romantic kind of love. The love you feel toward someone, you couldn't live without. Someone who means a lot to you, someone who's playing an important part in your life.

I tiptoed to reach his still red and 'abused' lips. It was a soft peck. A light touch of our lips, which could make the butterflies in my stomach go crazy once more. His hand caressed my cheek in the sweetest way possible.

"I like you a lot. More than 'a lot' actually. I want to be with you, no matter what." Avan told me in a whisper. It was the first time I saw him that vulnerable.

"I want that too." I said back, smiling.

_**2 hours later**_

"And...cut." The director shouted, giving an end to the scene. In this scene, Alex and Christian are in her office working. They've been joking and talking about anything but work. Their relationship has reached a different level. They've been trying to find reasons to touch each other and spend more time together. The late nights working in the office are now normal and more frequent and the big kiss isn't that far away.

"Enough for today. Avan, Liz, you won't be needed anymore. Take the rest of the day off." The director informed us and I was more than happy to spend the day (or the night) with Avan.

Without talking I grabbed Avan's hand discretely and lead him to my dressing room, in a hurry. I opened the door and locked it behind me. Avan looked at me with a look full of surprise, raising an eyebrow. I grinned sexually at him and approached him slowly.

I didn't have to say something cause he had already taken the hint. He started kissing me feverishly. I tore off his shirt violently making some buttons fall on the floor.

"Someone's a wild girl." He whispered, his head hidden in my neck, kissing it. In response I touched his abs going down, till I got to his lower stomach. I stopped just above the waistband of his jeans, my fingers dancing on his bare skin.

I decided to be bolder, so I rubbed his inflamed member above the pants and he pushed himself closer to me, dragging me from my waist. I returned to kissing his lips, while unzipping his pants as slowly as I could to tease him. As a result he groaned from the impatience.

Seconds later, his pants were off, just like his shoes and shirt. I fell on my knees, kissing my way down and took his manhood outside his boxer briefs and just this little touch of my hand managed to make him even harder. I started stroking him lightly at first, my hand going up and down on him. After a steady rhythm I rubbed him faster and harder and he started moaning more frequently.

His hands were placed on my head, playing with my hair, indicating to take him into my mouth. So I did. At first I just licked the tip of his hard member while running my fingers through his whole length, but a few minutes later he forced my head on him so as to take him completely. I sucked on his manhood, driving him crazy, making him scream my name till I got faster and swirled my tongue around him.

"Liz..." He screamed, not so loud for others to hear but it was still loud! His hands were tangled in my hair when I could feel his whole body clench from the pleasure. "Yeah... that's...Oh God...LIZ!" He screamed once more when he came inside of me. When his breathing became slower I lifted myself up to look at him.

"Now, it's your turn." He told me, flipping me over suddenly and put me on the table dropping some of the papers and vanities on the floor.

"I would definitely rip that shirt, if it wasn't that cute on you." He whispered in my ear, nibbling on my earlobe. A moan escaped my lips when he touched my thighs under my skirt, reaching inappropriate areas. He returned to kissing me once more and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then he took my shirt off and caressed my breasts beneath the thin material of my lacy bra and I was sure he could already feel my nipples getting harder with every touch.

His hands slid behind my back unclasping the bra and making it fall on the floor next to my shirt.

"Finally, you got to take that bra off without someone interrupting. If that isn't good luck then what is?" I joked and he started laughing against my lips. This funny moment was over when he cupped my breasts with both hands. He played with my nipples, tugging on them with his thumb and index finger. I moaned again and let my head fall back, while enjoying all the attention he gave me. His lips came down on my breasts, licking around my nipples, driving me crazy like I did to him five minutes ago. When he took one in his mouth, sucking on it, I pushed him closer on my body, still moaning.

Then, his hands snaked down, underneath my skirt to take off my underwear. He slid it slowly until it was completely off and touched my sensitive area. Although, he pulled his hands immediately and I whined.

"What? You wanted something else?" He teased me in the most seductive tone I've ever heard. As an answer, I took his hand and placed it under my skirt, making him touch me again, but more intensely. He didn't need to be told twice, he started rubbing my clit with his thumb, making a circular pattern. I was so wet and turned on, especially when he inserted a finger in me. At first he was messing with me, playing with my entrance and sliding in and out, while I was letting low moans fill the room.

"Yes... Avan! I want more." I tried to insist but instead it came out more like begging him, so he enjoyed it but put one more finger inside my warmth. The pleasure almost got unbearable when he started pumping me faster and my body was so caught up in his actions that couldn't keep me still anymore. So, I wrapped my hands around him so as not to fall. With a kiss on my neck I could feel myself convulse on his fingers.

"AVAN! Mmm..." I screamed louder than ever because of the best orgasm I've ever had.

"This day gets better and better." He stated breathless, keeping me in his arms.

"Oh, trust me. It is!" I responded kissing his shoulder.

**Thank you for reading! What do you think? Let me know by Reviewing! Up for any suggestions! **

**Kisses! :* **


	7. Let's go shopping

**Chapter 7 is ready! :D Thanks again for your reviews! They're awesome like always. Enjoy... :D**

**Chapter 7**

**AVAN'S POV**

"We should do that again sometime." I told Liz, still holding her in my arms half naked.

"You think, Jogia?" She says seductively, biting her lip.

"Definitely. Don't you?" Her arms wrap around my waist and she leaves a kiss on my bare chest.

"Oh, yes." She responds and approaches her lips to mine. I can't restrain myself so, I start kissing her passionately, till we can't breathe. Once I leave her breathless again, she jumps off the desk she was on.

"Come on. Put some clothes on. We have the whole day to ourselves." Liz says and winks at me, while wearing her bra. I do as she says and a few minutes later we are both dressed up and in my car.

"Where are we going?" I ask her, turning my head to face her.

"Hm. Good question." She states and starts thinking with her fingers tapping her chin. "The mall?"

"Sounds like a good idea. Although, you'll have to keep your hands off me, since we'll be in public." I tease her and she frowns, trying to seem pissed off, but instead she starts laughing.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Liz leans and bites my neck sensually with her hand on my thigh. When she pulls away, I place my hand on her neck bringing her back. My lips crushed against hers and I kiss her with all the passion I can master. She starts nibbling on my lip and I make her open her mouth to give me access...

_**2 hours later**_

"Here you are." I pass her the cup of ice tea. We've been wandering around the mall, taking photos, talking, laughing and waving to our fans who come every now and then to say how awesome we are. Meeting fans is always great. We get to see the real reason why we are famous and have this job, it's a way to remind ourselves of how we depend on our fans and how lucky we are.

"Thanks babe." She says grinning.

The crazy fact is that I've still haven't realized that Liz and I are _a thing_ now. She's my girlfriend, after all this time being friends. It was about time I think, but it's still weird, since I've been waiting for such a long time. Now, though, I can't stop staring, kissing or touching her. It's really hard! Especially, when we're in a place that much crowded.

"Avan, would you mind coming with me at this store?" Liz, exclaims happily, looking at me with her big blue eyes.

"Which one?" I ask her smiling, not able to resist her.

"This one." She points at the store. "I want to buy some pajamas and underwear and I need help. Plus I thought that you're the best person for that, aren't you?" She says seductively and her hands rub my chest lightly.

"Ok. I'll get to see you in them, right?" I joke and hold her hand.

"If you're a good boy." We walk to the store and head to the lingerie section. I just stand next to Liz while she's looking for what she wants.

At first, I see her pull out a crème bra with matching thong, then a red one with see-through panties, a grey satin baby doll, which covers nothing (and I mean 'nothing') and finally a black lacy corset. Wow, is that even real? I love this store!

"Hello! Do you need any help?" A woman says kindly behind us.

"Well, no! I think I found what I want." Liz answers.

"Oh, perfect. Do you want me to take these to the fitting room, miss?" She asks again and Liz gives her the lingerie after thanking her.

"Interesting...Trying to impress someone?" I tease her, while hugging her from behind, when the lady left.

"My boyfriend. So, would you mind taking your hands off me, cause he'll be here any minute." She jokes and turns to kiss my cheek. "Come on." I follow her to the fitting room. That's awesome, we're alone.

She enters the room and I stay outside sitting on a couch. A minute later she opens the curtain a little bit and her head pops out. In less than a second I approach her and she opens the curtain completely. I stand there amazed by the view of Liz in red see-through underwear. I check her out, my eyes travelling from her full breasts to her slim waist and long legs. I motion her to turn around and she does. It's like she's naked, cause I can see her ass easily.

As her back is facing me, she turns her head to look at me with the sexiest look.

"What do you think?" She says in a whisper.

"I don't have words to describe it..." I tell her the truth and touch her back. With that touch she shivers and takes a deep breath. "It's perfect." I kiss her ear gently and return to my seat. I wish I could do more to her.

**LIZ'S POV**

Avan...Oh, Avan. Just a touch or a soft kiss makes me want to faint. It's ideal, sweet, passionate and hot, all at the same time. Maybe coming in this store was a good idea after all. Now, it's time to wear the second pair now. I step outside a little to look myself in the mirror.

"So, how's this?" I ask him innocently, like I don't know what I'm doing to him right now or how much turned on he is. He just stares at me, with his eyes filled with lust. I'm well aware of the fact that this bra hugs my breasts in a way that makes them even bigger and I'm sure that Avan notices as well.

"Everything looks amazing on you. But I prefer the first one. Red is your colour. Not that this one isn't hot as hell on ya." He tries to find the words, but hopefully my body distracts him, something that I purely enjoy.

"I'm going to try on something else then." I wink at him getting in the fitting room and putting on the baby doll. It looks so hot, it shows off all of my curves, but still it doesn't cover a lot of skin. My stomach is exposed so are my legs and part of my ass. I love it. Maybe I should take it to surprise someone special... I take it off, cause I want to save it for a special night, so I wear the corset.

"Avan." This time I call his name, without opening the curtain.

"Yes, babe."

"Can you come and help me please?" I beg and he gets in my fitting room. "Can you help with the zipper?" I ask him turning my back.

"Do I really have to zip it? I think it's better off." And with that he tosses the corset and pushes me against the wall. Thank God we are alone and the curtain is closed. My hands automatically tangle in his long messy hair and he suddenly, starts nibbling on my neck forcefully, while my leg finds its way around his waist. He grabs my hips forcing me to come even closer to him. Our bodies are pressed against each other's and I can't stop moaning.

So, he starts kissing me to silent my cries of pleasure. With his right hand he cups my breast and starts playing with my hard nipple, pinching and massaging.

"Avan...not here!" I try to find all the strength to say it between kisses but instead what I really wanna say is "Please, here! Just do it, here."

"Why? I think it's the perfect place. Have you ever done it in a fitting room?" He whispers in a sexy tone, playing with me breasts making me wet.

"No...But hey, there's a first time for everything." I respond out of breath and he squeezes my ass, sure to leave a mark. I immediately wrap my legs around his torso and he lifts me up. His lips are kissing my shoulders and neck, till he reaches to my breasts. He starts nibbling on them and bites my nipple hard enough to make me moan louder.

"Shhh...keep it down, baby." He whispers but I can't stop, cause his mouth is still on my breast. When he bites the other nipple I let out one more moan, which makes him cover my mouth with one hand. This whole situation is such a turn-on that I can't help it but bite his hand.

"What am I going to do with you?" He scolds me and pulls my hair.

"Anything you want." I answer and I'm about to take off his shirt, but unfortunately a woman comes outside the fitting room.

"Miss, is everything ok? Can I bring you something else?" She asks politely.

"Um...no. It's ok. Thank you." I try to stand still on my own legs.

"Fuck. Again?" Avan whisper-screams.

"Sorry, Jogia. Maybe next time. You have to wait for it a little more." I wink at him and he smiles at me.

**That's it for today! :P What did you think? Do you want more? Almost all of you wanted some "sexy moments" between Liz and Avan. I tried to give you some but I can't write smut in every chapter,since it won't be the same and it's going to lose its importance...So get ready for the next chapter, cause there's definitely going to be a heated scene...! I'm up for your requests and suggestions! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Review! :D**

**Kisses :***


	8. Good morning!

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't update sooner, but I had a problem with my computer! So, this is chapter 8. As I promised I wrote a heated scene. This story will come to an end soon. After a couple of chapters I think. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 8**

**LIZ'S POV**

I was having the most amazing dream so far...

I'm in a bed, just in my underwear and...Oh my God, I can feel Avan's hands travelling through my body. I'm sure it's him because I know his hands better than anyone's. He reaches for my panties and slides them off slowly, touching my legs on his way down. I can't do anything, but enjoy the moment, when he kisses my lower stomach and his hands separate my legs, so as my entrance to be exposed in the air. I shiver.

Now he massages and rubs my inner thighs, leaving bites on my sensitive skin. Then he comes closer and I can feel his hot breath on my naked body. He leaves one more kiss on my thigh and comes up to kiss my lips, sitting in a way that I can feel his erection. I respond equally turned on and when we're about to deepen the kiss, he slides down on me again kissing my lips bellow and I let out a soft cry.

He's licking and biting my entrance, his facial hair scratching delicate flesh. He keeps on teasing me and leaves one more bite close to my clit. That's when I arch my back and open my eyes, only to realize that this is not a dream.

Everything came into my mind. Last night I was with Avan. After shopping at the mall, we came back and he asked me to stay with him for the night, something that I didn't refuse at all. We didn't do anything, we were just hanging out, like always, like we did when we were just friends and then we fell asleep together.

"Good morning beautiful." He says looking up at me and in less than a second his head is back on me, working. I relax again and touch his hair with my fingers. He now, licks my clit and I moan from the immediate contact. I want more...

"Put your tongue in..." I simply say breathless and he does. His tongue is messing with the space in between my thighs and I can't stop moaning louder and jerking my body. With one hand he rubs my clit violently while simultaneously sucking, giving me all the pleasure I wanted.

"You're so wet." He murmurs inside me, driving me crazy.

"You did that." I say and push his face deeper inside me. Now his tongue is as deep as it can get. I spread my legs open a little more and start screaming his name.

"Avan! Avan! Yeah..." I shout and he starts licking faster and harder. With one more swirl of his tongue I know I'm closer to my orgasm. In a few seconds I can feel my body clench, my walls tighten, my juices sliding off me so I grab the sheet with both of my hands as I arch my back again, screaming in pleasure. Avan is still licking and tasting me, till I stop shaking.

He sits next to me until I breathe normally again. I look at him and smile.

"Good morning, again!" He says and pecks my lips softly.

"It is a good morning indeed." I respond and hug him tightly. "Why'd you do that?" I ask him out of curiosity.

"Because I wanted to make you feel just the way I do when you even look at me." Avan states sweetly and I melt. It's not in my nature to be sweet and girly and say romantic things, but I can't stay silent, cause I know this is the right time to say it.

"Avan..." I say timidly. "I... I love you." It comes out in a whisper and I sound so vulnerable. I'm also so worried of his reaction but everything comes into place when he kisses me on the lips. He cups my face and stares deep in my eyes for a minute.

"I love you too, Liz. And the fact that you said it makes me love you even more. I know you don't say it often and I wanted to tell you first but I didn't want to scare you off. I didn't want to ruin what we have. I'm just so..." I cut him off with my lips. His monologue was so cute. He actually wanted to tell me that he loves me! He loves me! Avan loves me!

**AVAN'S POV**

I run my fingers through her face, trying to memorize it by heart. I glanced at her plump lips. Luscious, sweet and spicy at the same time. So alluring... Yelling to be kissed once more. She kissed my hand lightly and I moved to her blushed cheeks. I kissed her little nose and she smiled.

When I got to her eyes I lost my mind. I forgot everything, I was lost in them. They had the color of the sky. Blue, bright, clear, but with flashes of green. All these years I know Liz, I noticed that her eyes changed color every time she felt a different emotion. They were dark blue, like the ocean, when she was angry, bright and blue when she was happy and sometimes turned green, when she was stressed or worried. So, this colour means that she's happy, that she feels the same way, that she truly loves me.

"Ok, this gets creepier and creepier." She stated after all this time being silent.

"What gets creepier?" I asked without having a clue, raising my eyebrow.

"You, looking at me like that. Do I have something on my face or what?" She simply said.

"No, it's just that you're breathlessly beautiful and hot. I can't take my eyes off you..." She tried to hide a smile and looked away, blushing even more. So, I started singing Damien Rice's song. "_I can't take my eyes off of you, I can't take my eyes off you, I can't take my eyes off you, I can't take my eyes... And so it is..."_ I continued and she got a serious look, paying attention to me singing.

"I love your voice. But I don't get to listen to you often. You should sing more. It's mesmerizing!" Liz told me sweetly and snuggled with me on the bed.

"Look who's talking. Baby, you are the one with a mesmerizing voice." I exclaimed kissing her head.

"Thank you." She pecked my lips. "I think it's time for breakfast."

* * *

"I'll go to the hair salon today with Ari." Liz said before taking a bite of the gluten free muffin, I got her.

"Oh, you'll dye your hair?"

"Yes. You know it's what the producers told me. Alex will dye her hair blonde a few days before her _wedding_, so I have to be a blonde too. But I'm nervous. It's a big change..." She continued a little worried.

"Don't worry. You can still change it again after the movie. You just have to keep it for two weeks." I reassured her caressing her hand.

"Will you still love me when I'm blonde?" She pouted her lips. I got off my chair and went in front of her. I brought my face closer to hers and whispered.

"I will love you even if you have brown hair, or black, or red, or pink, or green. Just don't shave it, please." My words seemed to be pleasant cause she grabbed my shirt and brought me even closer. As a result, we started kissing.

**LIZ'S POV**

After breakfast I dressed up in a light blue simple dress and called Ari.

"Hey dingus." I said when she picked it up.

"Hey Lizzie." She said happily.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Of course I am. Ready for hair and mani-pedi!" She exclaimed with her sweet voice.

"Ok, I'll see you there in about half an hour? Avan will drop me by."

"Yeah...Wait what? Avan? Oh! Are you at Avan's place right now?" Ariana started shouting and laughing.

"Oh shut up. I am." I could feel myself turning red.

"You'll tell me everything. God, see you in thirty minutes! Bye!" She said and I hung up.

**So? What do you think? Do you want me to write more smut? I think I would take the cake...But you can suggest anything you want. I also wanted to say that I'll start writing a new BADE story as soon as I finish this one and I'm so excited about it. Sorry for making you wait again. Thanks for reading!**

**Kisses :***


	9. The kissing scene

**Hey! Here's chapter 9! This isn't much but the next one will be better (at least for those who want to read "elavan sexy moments")...**

**Chapter 9**

**LIZ'S POV**

"Squirmy!" Ari said hugging me tightly outside the hair salon.

"Hey you! Come here." I hugged her back.

Finally, we got to meet after almost a month. Ariana pulled away and looked at me with a huge smile on her light up face. She was staring with her big brown eyes and I knew she was impatient enough and wanted to know everything about my _new relationship_. She put her hands on her waist and said nothing. I just stood there thinking of how lucky I am for a friend like Ari. I don't know if I'd make it that far without her. I recalled memories from when we were 15. We were so different back then but still, 5 years later our friendship has only grew stronger.

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you everything." I pointed out and she giggled.

"You know me so well, Liz." We walked in and took our seats next to each other. After explaining to the hair-dressers what we wanted, _the talk _started.

"So, you two are together?" She asked in a cheerful tone.

"Yes. Yes we are." I explained remembering what happened this morning and in general these past few weeks. I was smiling and she noticed.

"Lizzie, this is so cute. That's the first time I see you like this. I mean, ok you were happy with your previous relationships...well at least when they started, but I know that this time is different." I smiled again.

"I think it is. Ari, I'm so happy. It's the first time I'm so sure for something. _For the first time in forever I finally understand, for the first time in forever..."_ I started singing the hit song from _Frozen _and Ari joined me.

"I can see that and by the way, I love this movie. Never too old for Disney movies." She smiled back. "Have you done it yet?"

"Gosh! How can you jump from subject to subject like that? First, we talk about Disney and then about my sex life." I tried to seem offended and surprised. "I thought you were never going to ask." I winked at her and we burst out laughing. "No...Not exactly. We've been fooling around. Don't you think it's early?"

"I don't think that's a problem, Liz. If you want to do it, you should do it. It's simple. Is he good so far?" She teased me and I slightly blushed.

"Really good. Like really good." I said in a whisper while leaning closer to her.

"Hm... Then what's with the wait?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it didn't come up. Except that, I want him to ask for it!" I said.

"That's right! High five! That's why we're friends."

"Exactly! Now, it's your turn..." I continued.

"I don't have much to say. Basically, you already know everything. My new album is ready, I did a photo-shoot for it. I don't wanna sound gloating but the pictures were fucking awesome. My first single just came out! God I'm so excited!" She said after taking a deep breath.

"I know! It was awesome indeed! I'm so proud of you, sweetie." I squeezed her hand.

"Thank you. It's really hard to find friends who care so much about you and are happy when you're. Thankfully, I have you and Alexa and my mama and brother..." I glanced at her teary eyes and she cracked a smile. "You know I'm not even sad I'm single! My life is great. I have everything I wanted. Oh, except one thing!"

"And what is that?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You. I miss you! I loved it so much when you moved in with me, even if it was for a couple weeks. I miss your food..."

"Ok. That explains everything. You want me for my food!" I answered and we started laughing again.

After almost an hour later, we were ready. Ariana's hair was even lighter now. Just like mine. I was completely blonde and I think I like it.

"You look so hot." Ariana shouted.

"You don't look bad yourself."

"I love it. And I know someone who's gonna love it even more." She winked at me and I linked my arm with hers while getting out of the salon.

"Where are you going now?" She asked me.

"Probably home and then work. But maybe when I'll finish shooting I'll invite Avan over...to have some fun." I joked and she giggled.

"Has he seen your new apartment?"

"Nope. But he will tonight."

"Ok, what you need to do is wear something sexy, light some candles, call him and then show him your bedroom." She teased once more. I gently pushed her and laughed.

"That's not a bad idea at all. Thank you dingus. I didn't know you were that smart." I said while hugging her.

"Oh, shut up. I'm smarter than you. I want details tomorrow." We broke the hug and she continued. "No. I mean not many details. Details that I can stand hearing!"

"Ok, I'll tell you all the juicy details then. Bye, Ari." I told her waving.

"Bye, Liz."

**AVAN'S POV**

"Why did you lie to me?" She asked, slightly upset.

"What do you mean? How could I lie to you?" I responded calmly. She approached me and stood in front of my chair with her hands crossed over her chest, a move that made her breasts pop out a little more. Suddenly, I started thinking what my hands felt like on her soft skin, running through her body.

"You know, Christian." She said making me shook my head and focus on my next line. "Why did you stay here and help me, especially when someone else was in charge?" She continued.

"That's not true. You needed me and I didn't want someone else to get involved with my business. My dad couldn't come here to arrange everything for the bargain, the finances and the magazine himself, but I was able to do that." Basically, in this scene, Alex and Christian had a small fight. Christian's dad wanted to buy the magazine, where Alex works, and they had to work together to arrange the deal. Christian though, didn't have to be every day at Alex's office. The only reason he was there, was because he wanted to see her and it was the only way since Alex was getting married and Christian was with Samanta.

"And you couldn't trust anyone else from your other employees?" She snapped at him.

"No."

"Liar..."

"I'm not a liar. Why can't you believe that?" I raised my voice and stood up, in front of her.

"Cause I called the other employee, the one who was in charge of the bargain and the entire procedure, Frank Coleman... and he said that you specifically asked him not to come and help me, while you were still paying him for the job he didn't do. When I pushed him a little he also confessed that your dad doesn't know any of this. So, tell me the truth."

"Well, you want to know the truth? I wanted to spend more time with you." I replied and run my fingers through my hair, looking down.

"But...but... why would you want to spend more time with me, while working and since you had a girlfriend waiting for you and calling you every five minutes?" She said bitterly the last words and pouted her lips.

"Because I wouldn't be able to do this..." My hand was now behind her neck pulling her closer to me. Our lips touched and she just stood there for a while with her hands clinging on her sides. When she realized what was happening, she kissed me back and tangled her hands in my hair. I pushed her against the desk and pressed my body against hers. We kept kissing till we heard the director yelling "Cut".

"That was good! Great job guys. I need a few more takes of the kissing scene, though."

"So, we were good." I told Liz who was still next to me.

"No...I think we should shoot that again and again and again..." She responded while she leaned towards me, looking sexily into my eyes.

"Well, now that I'm thinking about it again, we were awful. We have to keep practicing. Wanna go in my dressing room to rehearse this scene alone?" I whispered seductively in her ear and left a wet kiss on her neck.

"Great idea dingus but we have to shoot that again. Although, you can come to my new apartment tonight. We..." She said in a whisper and discretely placed her hand under my shirt touching my lower stomach. "...can rehearse the sex scene." She added and I could feel myself getting hotter and hotter by her breathing close to my neck. She glanced at my face and I saw the corners of her mouth rising slowly.

"Deal."

* * *

**That's it! :D Soooo? How was it? The next chapter will probably be the last one...Thanks for reading so far and for the awesome reviews! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! **

**Kisses! :***


	10. That's a wrap!

**Hello, everyone. Sorry for not updating the story earlier, but I wanted this chapter to be really good since it's the last one. I want to thank you all for being here with me, reading every chapter and reviewing every time. Thank you so so so so much! I hope that's a good last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**LIZ'S POV**

"Have I told you how hot you look as a blonde?" Avan asked me holding my hand, while getting out of the set.

"Like eight times?" I joked and flipped my hair. "When I arrived here, before the kissing scene, during the kissing scene, after the kissing scene and now...Except if I'm forgetting something..." I stopped and looked in his chocolate eyes intensely. Instead of responding he grabbed me by my waist and pressed his body on mine and then his lips. He captured my bottom lip and sucked on it hard.

We've been rehearsing the kissing scene for at least 2 hours, but I still can't get sick of his lips. The director said that the kiss, Alex and Christian share in this point, should be more awkward and sudden and less pleasurable and heated. I can still remember myself and Avan turning red and giggling awkwardly, while the whole set was laughing and teasing us for being that obvious. Now almost everyone knew that something was up. I mean holding hands and stealing kisses in front of everyone isn't exactly _trying to keep our relationship a secret._

Kissing him always made all the noises around us stop. It was just us, melting into each other. Now, I get the phrase _"head over heels"._ Before breaking our make-out session, I bit his lip. No one spoke and just our breathing could be heard.

"I love you." The words came steady out of his mouth and I knew he meant it and he wasn't saying it, just to say it.

"I love you too." I blurred out with the same passion and tenderness. He gently kissed the side of my head and hugged me. I let myself relax in his embrace and realized how weak I was in comparison to him. His big arms were protecting my small figure and his body was shielding me from the horrors of the day, keeping me safe with a feeling of warmth and love overwhelming me.

"Is your offer for tonight still on?" His chin was resting on my head.

"Gosh, you are so greedy. We've been together all day...You just want me for my perfect body, don't you?" I chuckled and he let out an adorable giggle.

"You got me. I'm trying to get you to bed with me." He responded laughing.

"Oh, I knew it Mr. Jogia. That gentleman thing was just a cover-up." I commented and looked up.

"And you haven't seen anything yet..." He whispered seductively in my ear. I shivered and I knew that if he kept doing that in the middle of the parking lot I wouldn't restrain myself for any longer. So, I pulled away with all the remains of strength I could find.

"The offer is still on." I swallowed hard, changing the subject.

"That's great. What about coming over in about an hour? I want to shower, change clothes and get ready for ya..." He told me in a british accent.

"Ok. Awesome. You have my address. Be ready. See you in an hour." I pecked his lips and left.

I was in such a hurry that I arrived at home in less than fifteen minutes. "Ok, what should I do first?" I asked myself while closing the door in my new apartment. I decided to start tidying up the living room and light some scented candles, which I loved. Now it was time to choose the sexiest lingerie I could find.

**AVAN'S POV**

I was waiting outside her door impatiently an hour later. I straightened my v-neck T-shirt and fixed the red scarf around my neck. That was when she opened the door and my jaw simply dropped.

She was a vision. A beautiful, angelic vision. She looked like a sexy angel with her tiny silky robe and the baby-doll I couldn't wait seeing on her. That grey satin baby-doll which wasn't covering a lot of skin, but still let my imagination run wild with the parts of her body that I couldn't see.

"Hey. Always on time, Jogia." She smirked and nodded me to get inside the house. I followed her and the light and smell of the scented candles filled the living room.

"God, I love it. This apartment is awesome. You chose wisely miss Gillies." My gaze flew on her body while saying it and she smiled after realizing I wasn't just referring to the apartment.

"Thank you. I love the view. Wanna see?" When I nodded she grabbed my hand and lead me closer to a window. The whole lighted L.A. was there in front of us and I could even see the "Hollywood" sign. The view was truly breathtaking, but Liz was even more, so I wrapped my hands around her waist from behind. I kissed her neck softly at first but then harder, biting it. A moan escaped her lips and her head leaned back on my shoulder.

"You're the most beautiful creature on Earth." I whispered.

"So, what are we going to do?" She turned and observed me with a smile on her face.

"Whatever you want." She left a kiss on my nose.

"Aha...Whatever?" I grinned back.

"Actually, I was thinking that you could watch some TV and I could go bring some snacks. I even baked a cake for you. Then we'll see..."

"Sounds like a great idea to me." And with that, she went in the kitchen and I turned on the TV. When I stayed alone, I realized that the radio was on and soft music was playing...

Minutes later she was back with a tray full of snacks and sweets. She came in front of me and placed the tray down on the table bending down in a way that I could get a terrific glimpse of her behind. Her apple bottom was simply a temptation, yelling to be touched, slapped, rubbed or anything else, while her elegant legs looked even longer.

Knowing that she did that on purpose I didn't do anything of the things I've been thinking of doing and instead I sat back on the couch browsing my gorgeous girlfriend, but pretended to watch TV when she turned around to face me. She sat next to me and I placed my hand around her shoulders.

"Oh, look! The game is on. I can't miss the game." I faked enthusiasm to tease her a little. I took a bite of the cake and continued watching the match. She pouted her lips and was probably thinking about her next move. Then I felt her lips on my neck and her fingers caressing my chest. She started sucking the sensitive skin of it, sure to leave a mark. I was so turned on and I already felt too uncomfortable in my pants but I tried to stay in character and look like I was paying attention to the game.

"Liz... Don't you want to watch the game?" I joked.

"No. Enough of that." She grabbed the remote control to turn the TV off. Her next move was to straddle me, with her legs placed on each side of me.

"I knew you would give in, the moment I got here. Someone is a little impatient, don't you think, McGills?"

She glanced at me and whispered "So that was just a game, right?"

"What do you think dingus?" I said before sealing our lips together. We started making out, while my hands were rubbing her legs and hers found a new game, my scarf. She loosed it a little and took it off, throwing it next to us, on the couch.

**LIZ'S POV**

I left kisses on his chest as my hands were trying to unzip his pants. He propped up his hips and made it easier for me to remove it. He took of his T-shirt and now he was only in his boxers. His manhood was so hard underneath me that I could feel it against my inner thigh, so I run my hands through it, making him shut his eyes close and moan quietly in pleasure. My robe was next to be taken off, so now I was half naked with my baby doll and a thong on, since I wasn't wearing a bra.

Our kisses became deeper and more urgent and our breathing heavier. His hands snaked under my baby doll and were about to touch my breasts, but I popped up and stood in front of him with my hands in each of his sides on the couch back.

He looked at me puzzled so I answered, "Hands off."

I saw his gorgeous face, shocked and able to come right there and then. I turned around so he could face my back and started swaying to the rhythm of the sexy song that was on. I didn't choose this radio station accidentally.

As I was dancing sensually I raised the baby doll so as my hip and thong to be seen and turned to look at Avan over my shoulder, who was even more turned on. I continued with taking the sexy lingerie completely off. When I turned his eyes were full of lust and desire. I straddled him once more and he cupped my breasts, while playing with my hard nipples.

I tossed his hands off me and reminded him. "I said hands off, Jogia."

He groaned and went to touch me again, but I was faster and grabbed his wrists, while whispering in his ear, "You're a bad boy, aren't you?"

"Right now, I'm a very bad boy. What are you gonna do about it?" As an answer I grinned and went to kiss him on the lips, when I pinched his nipple hard. He groaned but he touched me again on purpose and I scratched his chest. Every time he tried to touch me I found a new place to bite, scratch or pinch but he didn't stop.

After playing like that for a little longer, which we both enjoyed, I let him finally touch me. He placed his left hand on my back and with the right he rubbed me through my underwear, which were now soaked wet. He pressed his thumb on my clit and I moaned, especially when he tugged my thong aside. I shivered from the immediate contact of his fingers inside of me. He started pumping me and I leaned towards him in pure ecstasy. My moans were now louder and his fingers were swirling around my entrance faster and harder.

"Yes... Mmm..." I moaned again and his lips attached on my nipple. He sucked it making it hard and wet and in combination with his magic fingers I didn't think I was so far from reaching my climax.

"Come for me..." Came out of his lip and his intense look and the fact that he, I don't know how's it even possible, sped things up, made me release my juices with a scream of pleasure.

He caressed my back to relax me while kissing me and reached up to my ear to say in a whisper. "I think it's time to show me your room." When he said that, I saw the scarf and an idea popped into my mind, so I grabbed it.

"Let's go." He stood up, pulling me with him. His strong hands supporting me and my legs wrapped around his torso. On our way to my bedroom I was kissing his shoulders and neck.

In less than a minute I found myself thrown on the bed with Avan on top of me.

"Let's play a game, baby." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of game?" He questioned between kisses on the rest of my body. Instead of responding, I took the scarf and wrapped it around his eyes. Then turned him to lay on his back and tore off his boxers and his huge manhood came out hard.

"What are you doing?" He asked again and I hurried a "You'll see. Or actually, you won't...that's the game..." I saw him grinning from ear to ear and tensing when I kissed his stomach. I went a little lower and licked him around the area of his manhood till I got to its head. I sucked on it hard enough to make him let out my name and a curse and quickly got off him which driven him crazy. The fact that he couldn't see which was the next part of his body to be touched and that he was on my mercy, made his erection harder.

My fingers run through his arms and I kissed his chest. Then I went down on him again and licked him once more. To mess with him I kissed his lips and that was when he pulled my hair so hard that made me hornier.

"Suck me. Now." For a weird reason I gave in his command and took his whole length in my mouth. My head was bopping up and down and his hips were jerking with every swirl of my tongue. I looked up at him and saw that he'd took the scarf off his face and looked back at me sensually. I sped up and I could feel he was closer so I took my mouth off him and start rubbing him really hard, till he released himself all over me and the sheets.

"LIZ..." He moaned as he came.

After a minute I climbed on top of him but he had other plans...

He sat up on the bed, took off my thong and gave me an order, "Turn around and open your legs." These commands were driving me that crazy that took me some time to come back to reality.

"Wh-what?" I asked him and I received a spank on my ass.

"I said, turn around and open your legs." I did as he said and I was so wet and ready for him. My knees and hands were firmly placed on the mattress and I felt Avan's hands grabbing my waist and sliding himself inside me.

"Aaah..." I moaned when he started thrusting in and out of me with force, almost getting out of me completely. I let out a whine when his manhood got deeper, so he pinched my clit and started rubbing it again.

"Do you like that?" He moaned.

"Ye-Yeaaah. Harder." I ordered and he started sliding inside my entrance more violently. "Avan, I'm clo-... Avaaan..." I couldn't finish my sentence and experienced another orgasm. From my walls tightening and his manhood pulsing I knew he was almost over. He screamed my name when he came as well.

I collapsed on the mattress with Avan next to me, breathing quickly and looking into each other's eyes grinning.

Two weeks passed and the movie was over. Alex and Christian realized that they're feelings couldn't be hidden for any longer and after a few secret meetings they decided to end things with their partners. Although, Alex had to cancel off her marriage but couldn't, so she broke up with Christian. Christian was devastated but broke up with his girlfriend, Samantha. A few days before the wedding Alex spent the night with Christian and understood she made a mistake, so she went back to her house to break up with her fiance for sure, only to find him in bed with Samantha. After a hard slap on his face she leaves and informs Christian. The last scene in the movie is Alex and Christian holding hands and walking together in the park where they met when they were kids, exchanging love words and a lot of kisses!

* * *

"That a wrap everybody." The director said when we stopped filming and we all gathered for a group hug. "it was nice to meet all of you and I'm proud of our movie. Well done everybody. Wish you the best."

"I found my 'best'." Avan whispered hugging me tightly. "I don't need anything else...Just you..._My Liz_..." He kissed my temple and I returned the hug.

Is it even possible to feel something so deep for someone else? Is it that easy to love someone in the level I love Avan? I guess it is... I have Avan next to me!

I smiled at him and our eyes locked. We were both lost in each other's gaze when I told him sweetly "I guess you're lucky then... _My Avan_." As soon as the words slipped out of my mouth his lips were against mine, kissing me like there was no end...

* * *

**So how was it? I hope you liked it cause I tried so hard! Oh! Forgot to say that that's the longest chapter I've written... Thanks again for reading! I'll start my new story soon! Hope you'll like that one as well! **

**Kisses :* and hugs! Have a wonderful day! :D**


End file.
